


221b - The infinite monkey theorem (3/?)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [386]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, John is a Saint, M/M, one bed, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: John wasn’t sure how he knew, but he woke with the feeling that this would be an exhausting day.





	

John wasn’t sure how he knew, but he woke with the feeling that this would be an exhausting day.

Sherlock wasn’t in bed anymore, which could have quite a number of ‘normal’ reasons and an infinite number of alarming ones. 

John had barely managed to get into an upright position when he heard a loud bang and a string of curses from the living room. No fatal wounds then and the house didn’t seem to be on fire either. 

John walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on. Only then did he feel ready to peek into the living room. It looked like a tiny bomb had gone off, so pretty much like every other day. Sherlock was draped over the sofa, an unhappy frown on his face.

“Morning. Bad day already?”

“TMI.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna need more than that.”

“Too much internet.”

“I see. Tea?”

Six hours, two fights, one dead wombat and a chase later they were interrogating a suspect with Lestrade while Sherlock gloated. John by now really regretted leaving the flat. 

When the man lit a cigarette, Sherlock almost jumped into his lap with a gleeful shout of “TMI!”

Lestrade said, “Um...”

Sherlock answered, “Tobacco – must inhale!”

John said, “Seriously?” and decided that a) he was done with this day and b) he needed a brandy.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember Sherlock and his obsession with finding out what TMI means by trial and error?
> 
> Wombat shout-out to Verity Burns! :)


End file.
